Ichi-nii is MINE! BACK OFF!
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Ketika si Tensa kecil benci dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Humanform!Zangetsu x Ichigo x Humanform!Tensa Zangetsu ficlet. Full warnings inside. RnR? :3


**Ichi-nii is MINE! BACK OFF!**

**Pairing : Zangetsu x Ichigo x Tensa Zangetsu**

**Disclaimer : Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. Fanfic (c) me,**

**Warnings : BL. Brocon alert. Ficlet. AU. Humanform!Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu. Don't like, don't read.**

**A Prom from Neete : Shota!Tensa Zangetsu as Ichigo's baby brother and over protective, family~**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tensa benci setengah mati akan pemandangan di depannya.

Benci sekali. Amat sangat benci. Bola mata hijau lautnya menatap intens pada kedua mahkluk Tuhan yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Sungguh, kalau ini film animasi, mungkin kau bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan petir di belakang bocah lelaki berumur lima tahun, berambut hitam bergelombang panjang sebahu itu, empat buah sudut siku-siku yang menempel di kepalanya, dan tak lupa menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang gembil.

Dua sejoli itu tampak biasa saja. Posisi mereka sama sekali tidak berubah; seorang remaja lelaki berambut oranye, beriris coklat berusia setidaknya tujuh belas, mengenakan _jeans_ panjang biru tua dan _sweater turtle neck_ lengan panjang sedang asyik membaca buku sambil tiduran di paha seorang lelaki paruh baya berwajah sama persis seperti Tensa, namun lebih tua—_well_, apa boleh buat, itu Pamannya sendiri—dengan tambahan kacamata kotak _frameless_ dan kumis, mengenakan baju _V-neck_ hitam dan celana kain putih yang asyik menonton berita mutilasi di televisi.

Paman Zangetsu—itu nama Pamannya—melirik matanya yang tajam ke bawah, tepat menuju Tensa yang sudah tak ingin bermain dengan boneka singanya—yang ia beri nama Kon. Lihat saja boneka itu sudah tak disentuh sama sekali dan terkapar di lantai dengan mata kancing yang dicabut satu.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memanggil Ichigo—keponakannya yang berambut oranye itu—dari balik bukunya, "Adikmu memandangi kita."

Ichigo menurunkan bukunya, melirik ke bawah, dan ya, adiknya yang amat sangat manis dengan kulit pucat dan iris hijau laut itu memandangi mereka. Tanpa berkedip. Dan dengan ekspresi benci.

Ichigo bangun dan hendak meraih adiknya itu sebelum—

_—'SYUUT!'_

_'PLAK!'_

Kon melayang tepat di wajah Zangetsu.

Ichigo melongo. Kepalanya ia tolehkan dan terbengong-bengong melihat Kon menempel dengan mulus di wajah sang Paman—merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu, "Ap—"

Tensa pun berlari menghambur ke pelukan Ichigo, memeluk kakaknya dengan proteksi tinggi dan telunjuknya yang kecil menuding Zangetsu penuh amarah, "Paman Zangetsu jelek, menyingkir dari Ichi-_nii_! Ichi-_nii_ punyaku tahu!" teriaknya.

_'PLUK!'_

Kon jatuh. Menampakkan wajah datar Zangetsu. Ah, betapa gemasnya dia dengan keponakannya yang satu ini. Ia melirik tajam dalam diam ke arah Tensa yang masih sibuk memeluk Ichigo dengan amat sangat erat. Kau bisa melihat Ichigo seperti ikan yang menggelepar di tanah karena menghirup udara. Ya, dia tercekik pelukan adiknya sendiri.

"Paman, _please_, Ichi-_nii_ itu punya Tensa. Selamanya punya Tensa. Paman ga berhak dekat-dekat Ichi-_nii_!" bocah itu meleletkan lidahnya dengan mata mengejek luar biasa.

"Te-Ten—Kakak kehabisan napas! Akh! Ten!"

Serasa menulikan diri, Tensa semakin memeluk erat kakaknya, "Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai Ichi-_nii_ putus sama om-om jelek ini."

Anak umur lima tahun sialan.

Coba saja Zangetsu bisa berkata seperti itu pada keponakannya ini.

Lima tahun apanya. Dia lebih mirip iblis kecil kurang ajar yang dibalut dalam kulit manusia anak berumur lima tahun! Lidahnya minta dipotong dan kelakuannya yang super protektif ke Kakaknya benar-benar membuat siapapun gerah walau wajah Tensa sangat manis!

Zangetsu hanya bisa meremas pahanya dengan geram tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi berarti; karena pada dasarnya Ichigo terlalu mencintai adiknya yang satu ini. Dilema ingin memukul setan cilik yang merusak hubungan asmaranya atau dibenci selamanya oleh sang kekasih. Sial kau, dilema. Sial kau, Tensa. Siallah hidup Zangetsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**GUE GA MAU DI-_JUDGE_ KARENA NGE-_SHIP_ MEREKA YA~ LOL** Seriusan, mereka unyu, plis. Tensa di _chapter_ berapa itu yan bilang sambil nangis" "Yang ingin kulindungi selama ini adalah _kau_, Ichigo" itu. **KURANG HOMO APALAGI?!** Zangetsu juga sama aja~ **#hepi** dan _btw_ ini _prompt_ rekues dari si Neete (Curut bby gue~) dan ini **beneran asyik ditulis** (secara gue juga nge-_ship_ mereka) dan keliatannya gue bakal **sering" maen ke sini** buat _spam fic/drabble/ficlet_ soal mereka deh. **LOL** Parahnya lagi, gue bakal masukin _Hollow_!Ichigo juga buat fic selanjutnya kalo gue maen ke sini. **ROFL**

Dan semoga kalian suka! :D dannge-_**ship**_merekajugabiarguekagasendirian **#dor**

Akhir kata, _**mind to review, Guys? :3**_


End file.
